Denial
by yellowhorde
Summary: finished Prequeal to 'ManEater' LeonD On a cold Christmas Eve Leon heads for the Pet Shop with a gift for the Count in hand not knowing that things are about to change forever between him and D.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai, possibly language later.

Title: Denial

Notes: This is my first attempt at writing for this series. If I got this horribly wrong, please let me know.

For the Hundredwords Challenge Day 12

Words: 586 (yeah, I know, WAY over the word count...again.)

DENIAL

Part One

Detective Leon Orcot found himself glancing at the wall clock for the tenth time in as many minutes.

'It's almost time,' he thought nervously, running his hand through his short blond hair. On the heels of that thought, 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea...'

Before he could change his mind, he pushed back the kitchen chair he had been sitting in and walked across his small apartment until he reached the front closet. His hands trembled slightly as he gripped the knob and pulled open the door. He removed his coat and looked at it for several long moments. It wasn't an ugly coat, but certainly not a dress coat by any stretch of the imagination.

"What the hell do I need a dress coat for anyway?" He muttered aloud. "It's not as if I'm going anywhere special."

Ah, but the truth of the matter was that he was indeed going somewhere special. Someplace exotic, mysterious and alluring. A building down in Chinatown every bit as fascinating as its owner. And that was saying a lot.

A glittering pair of miss-matched eyes scorched through the Detective's mind, violet and gold, an unusual color combination. A small shiver worked its way down his spine. He shook his head violently, but was unable to clear the image completely. He had to admit that Count D's eyes were extraordinary. How often did someone come upon such a bewitching gaze?

"Yeah, they're bewitching all right," Leon grumbled as he shrugged into his coat and deftly fastened the buttons. "Those are the eyes of a man who has a lot of secrets to hide."

Leon shifted his shoulders awkwardly within the confines of his coat. While in relatively good repair and certainly warm enough for the rather unusual December snow that awaited him once he left the protection and warmth of his apartment building - the largest amount recorded since 1962. The coat, really not more than a lined jacket, was an old one he'd had since his college days, even before he had joined the police academy. He had filled out in the chest and shoulders since then and the fit was now a bit on the uncomfortable side. Still, he didn't exactly have the money to buy a new one so it would simply have to do. Besides, how often did it snow in Los Angeles?

He was halfway out the door when he realized that he had forgotten something. He cut a glance at his wrist watch and groaned aloud. If he didn't hurry he'd be stuck in the early rush hour traffic and then he'd never get there on time for tea. And if there was one thing the Count frowned on, it was tardiness.

Quickly he cast a glance around his messy apartment until he finally saw what he was looking for. He walked over and retrieved the brightly gift-wrapped package resting on the cluttered end table next to his worn out sofa. He turned it over in his large hands as he inspected the wrapping job, making sure everything was perfect. The wrapping, vivid electric blue paper bound with golden ribbon, was professional in appearance, as it should be considering that he had paid the customer service lady at the post office an outlandish fee to wrap the darned thing for him. Artful in its own simplicity. Leon was certain D would approve.

Or at least he hoped he would.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Denial Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai

Title: Denial

Notes: This is my first attempt at writing for this series. If I got this horribly wrong, please let me know.

For the Hundredwords Challenge Day 13

Words: 833

DENIAL

Part Two

Leon had thankfully managed to avoid most of the traffic by taking a more indirect route to his destination. Unfortunately, in a city unaccustomed to more traditional winter weather, the recent snow made driving more difficult and stressful than ever. During the day most of the snow had melted but a cold front had swooped down from the north causing the temperatures to plummet. The meltoff froze and the streets became ice rinks. This made for treacherous driving conditions especially on the back roads where traffic was relatively light.

Fifteen blocks from the Pet shop, Leon's car stalled out and he decided that he would be better off walking rather than trying to maneuver his vehicle through the narrow ice-encrusted streets. He grabbed the package and stuffed it into his coat as best he could then locked his doors and set off at a brisk pace wishing he had remembered to grab his hat and some gloves before leaving the apartment. He had received them as a birthday gift years ago from out of town relatives who didn't understand that snow in southern California was incredibly rare. And he hadn't ever had need of them until now. Of course, he had forgotten all about them until it was too late. Now there was nothing he could do about it. Grumbling to himself, he hunched his back against the blustery wind and started walking.

"You'd think people would salt their walks once in a while," he grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground for the third time since he had started walking.

The patches of ice formed from the melted snow, difficult to see in the low light of the street lamps, made walking rather dangerous. Then again, this was Los Angeles. The citizens didn't have to deal with such lousy weather very often, so naturally, on the rare occurrences where they actually did get snow or ice, it pretty much caught everyone unaware. Sighing in frustration, Leon carefully checked the package for signs of damage and was relieved that there were none.

"I should've hitchhiked a ride from some good Samaritan," He muttered sourly, "God knows, it would've been safer."

Safer or not, he was now only a few feet away from the front entrance of the Pet shop. Filled with a mixed sense of relief and trepidation, Leon approached the front door, then wiped his shoes off on the welcome mat as best as he could before ringing the doorbell.

For a few moments there was silence and Leon could hear the bells echoing through the interior of the shop. He imagined them sounding through its many rooms with their Oriental trappings and to the suspected rooms with their exotic animals that he believed existed but had never been able to see or confirm. As the silence stretched out, Leon began to have second thoughts about this visit.

'I don't suppose it could be considered very professional being here like this,' he thought as shivers coursed through his body and a sharp wind cut through his coat as if it weren't even there. 'But it's not as if this is the first time I've been here on my day off. Who knows, perhaps today will be the day I'll finally be able to-'

Leon never finished his thought for at that very moment the door opened and a smiling Count D stood before him. The smaller man's unique eyes twinkled in happiness and Leon felt his heart skip a beat.

Count D's skin was a pale as fine porcelain and stood out in sharp contrast against the black flow of hair that fell smooth and glossy down to the point of his delicate chin. As usual, his finely shaped lips were accented by red rouge that managed to look perfectly natural and not garish at all. Leon doubted many women could pull of such a look as well as Count D did. But it was his eyes that drew Leon's attention, those beautiful eyes, one purple, the other gold, that seemed to bore into the Detective's mind and read all of his most secret desires.

Count D's eyes quickly took in the wet spots on Leon's legs, back and shoulders and exclaimed, "Oh, Detective! You poor dear!"

He reached out and took hold of Leon's hands with his own and practically yanked him inside. A jolt of warmth circuited through Leon's body at the touch but he didn't pull away as he was escorted into the foyer. "Hey, D! Stop pulling on me, will ya! I'm fine, so just let go already."

"You're soaking wet." D clucked and ignored Leon's loud protests as he led the Detective deeper into the confines of the building to where his personal rooms were located. "Why don't you come in and warm yourself in front of the fire?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Denial Pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Notes: This is my first attempt at writing for this series. If I got this horribly wrong, please let me know.

For the Hundredwords Challenge Day 14

Words: 861

DENIAL

Part Three

Count D led the protesting Leon into an ornately decorated sitting room and positioned him in front of a fireplace. "Now you stay here," D ordered, "I'll be back with some towels shortly." Before the Detective could say a word, D was gone, his footsteps fading in the distance.

"Shit, he sure can move fast," Leon exclaimed. He glanced around him and stretched his hands towards the fire. "And who knew he was so damned bossy? He's usually easy going."

The sitting room, or parlor as his mother would have called it, was a comfortably sized room with a high ceiling. Red velvet drapes stood in warm contrast against light green paneled walls and ivory floor tiles. The furniture, a couch and two straight backed chairs with a distinctive Oriental flare looked comfortable and very expensive. Several brocade throw pillows were tucked artfully in the corners. The coffee table and matching end tables were lacquered mahogany with inlaid mother-of-pearl designs of the Chinese Dragon and its legendary companion, the Phoenix under a protective glass top.

It was a bit too formal for Leon's tastes, but it matched the rest of the decor nicely. The sumptuous design, obviously D's favorite, was used in many other rooms. Fancy or not, he wanted nothing more than to sink into the softness of the sofa and catch a quick nap. Just as he was about to indulge, he remembered that his clothes and shoes were wet and muddy.

The voice of his mother surfaced in his mind. _'Don't you dare sit on that couch with those muddy clothes on,'_ she snapped. Imagining D's reaction if he got dirt on his furniture was enough to make him listen.

Leon carefully set the gift-wrapped package on one of the end tables. He sighed then inhaled deeply and detected a hint of cinnamon and vanilla mixed with the ever present scent of whatever incense the Count usually burned. The air, the drapes, everything in the shop was infused with this scent. It even lingered on D's clothes and skin. He had commented on it once during one of his initial visits to the Shop and had been told that it was a special scent used to eliminate the animals' odor.

He had also noticed that same scent lingering in the homes and clothes of the victims of every case he had investigated where there was a connection to D and his exotic pets. This and the fact that he had never been able to locate a store, here in the United States or online, that sold this particular incense made him suspicious. What if masking the scent of animal dung wasn't the only purpose the incense served?

_'Now your just being paranoid', _Leon thought.

His thoughts broke off as the large double doors opened. Count D entered pushing a metal serving cart in front of him. With a smile and a nod, he skillfully maneuvered the cart beside the coffee table. He then produced a large white terry cotton towel from a small cloth bundle on the bottom shelf.

"Here you go, Detective." D murmured, "I apologize for taking so long."

"Hey, no problem." Leon replied. "I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do."

As Leon dried his hair vigorously, D set the table. With smooth efficiency, he arranged a delicate tea set, complete with matching tea pot, Chinese-styled cups and saucers, onto the table. These were followed by a brimming sugar bowl, a platter of pastries, one bowl containing bananas, strawberries, figs, and several ripe peaches, and another smaller bowl with almonds and pistachio.

"I bought the fruit and nuts especially for you, Officer." D smiled up at Leon as he poured the tea. "I hope you enjoy."

"Uh, thanks."

The warm, inviting scent of Jasmine tea rode the rising steam that drifted lazily up from the teapot's spout. It's familiar scent brought to mind many afternoons spent in the Count's presence. Not all visits, Leon noted, had been on official business.

"Would you care for sugar, Officer?" D asked politely, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. His soft voice effortlessly filled the room by some miracle of acoustics...or magic.

"You're the sugar freak, not me." Leon snippily reminded him, feeling uncomfortable under the full force of the other man's gaze. "And I do have a name, D. Use it."

The Count inclined his head slightly and dropped his eyes before offering a soft smile that seemed almost...shy.

"Yes, of course... Leon."

A small shiver worked through Leon's body as D spoke his name. The Count noticed and smiled again. He stepped over, reaching small, pale hands up to Leon's broader shoulders.

"You've caught a chill, Off- Leon." he faltered for a moment, caught in the habit of addressing him by his work title, but quickly corrected himself. He then pressed closer until only a breath separated their bodies.

"Now," he whispered, the corners of his mouth tilting into a beguiling smile, "let's get you out of these wet clothes, shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Denial Pt 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Notes: For the Hundredwords Challenge Day 15, 16 and 17

DENIAL

Part Four

"Whoa, D! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leon exclaimed, backing up hastily from the Oriental man in front of him.

Leon's arms shot up and out from his sides in a warding off gesture, palms up, fingers splayed, that knocked the Count's small hands away from his body. Unfortunately, his movements were stiff and jerky. He felt one of his ankles twisting out from under him, causing him to lose his balance. Then he was falling. His arms pin wheeled desperately as he tried to re-establish his balance, but the effort proved futile.

With a cry of dismay he instinctively reached out to catch onto something in order to stop his fall. His arm shot out and his fingers grasped the first thing that came into reach - one of Count D's wrists. D's eyes flew open in astonishment, and his rouged lips formed an 'O' of surprise. There was no time to react or brace himself as Leon's weight pulled him down. The two men collapsed to the ground in a tangled confusion of arms and legs.

Silence stretched between the two men for several moments and the only sounds to be heard were Leon's gasps as he struggled to catch his breath, which had been knocked out of him when D had fallen on top of him. Dazed, he found himself staring up at the high ceiling with D's body pressed against his. _'He's so warm,'_ Leon marvelled, unaware of how much of his body heat had been leeched away by the wet clothes he still wore.

His mind was drawn back to the situation on hand when he felt D shift and pull gently away from him, his eyes wide as he stared down at Leon. Black hair fell forward, slightly obscuring the pale triangle of his face and if Leon didn't know any better, he'd have sworn he was blushing.

Without thinking, Leon reached out and laid one hand on D's shoulder. With his other hand he cupped the side of D's face just as he had seen that psychotic serial killer, Mr.Wong, do so long ago. Though he would never have admitted it aloud, he had been jealous of the apparent attraction between D and Wong. But now, it was his hand that caressed D's cheek and he simply couldn't believe how soft and smooth the flesh was. Almost unaware of what he was doing, he traced the ball of his thumb over the other man's lips, slowly, almost reverently

D's eyes slid closed and he leaned his cheek into Leon's hand. His lips parted and an almost inaudible sigh escaped as he turned his face slightly and pressed a soft kiss against the calloused palm.

That simple touch, so innocent yet at the same time ripe with erotic potential jolted Leon from his reverie. Shocked at his own behavior, he pushed D away abruptly, struggling to sit upright. His heart beat heavily in his chest, seeming much slower than it should have been, and adrenaline rushed unpleasantly through his veins. He thought he saw a look of hurt pass over D's face but then it was gone, replaced by his usual calm mask and smile.

"Shit!" Leon exclaimed loudly, "Get the hell off of me, D!"

With a sigh and a swish of cloth D pulled back until he was sitting on his knees. "Language, Detective." He admonished gently.

"Don't give me that shit, D!" Leon exploded, pulling himself shakily to first his knees, then his feet until he towered over the kneeling Count. He wobbled slightly and angrily grabbed the back of the couch for support. He stood there glaring at D, his muscles stiff and a fine trembling shaking his entire body. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

D's lips turned down in a frown that smoothed away as quickly as it appeared. He then rose to his feet gracefully, and his eyes narrowed briefly at the frustration that rushed through him upon hearing Leon's harsh voice and words. _'Why does he always accuse me so?' _He thought as he smoothed the cloth of his robes. He guarded this frustration, though, keeping it and its source hidden from the Detective and when he spoke, his words were reasonable, calm.

"You're hands, Detective, are icy to the touch." He stated matter-of-fact. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes. I fear you may be suffering from hypothermia."

"There is no way in hell I'm taking off my clothes, D!" And then as if the word had finally sunk in, "What do you mean, hypothermia?" he asked, incredulously. "You think I have hypothermia? D, in case you haven't notices, we're in California."

With only a sharp exhalation to indicate his irritability, D turned and stepped over to the cart he had wheeled in earlier. He reached for the cloth bundle on the bottom shelf and withdrew from it an article of clothing similar in design to what he himself wore. He turned back to Leon and held out the bundle.

"In case _you _haven't noticed, dear Detective," D began, struggling to retain his calm, "there is snow on the ground outside, though certainly not very much. And I must remind you that you were outside in this weather without adequate protection from either the snow or the cold. Furthermore, the clothes you do have on are soaking wet."

"Your hands are cold as ice," D continued, then holding up his index finger, he began to tick off other symptoms. "Your movements are stiff and jerky, you have displayed a rather disturbing lack of balance and coordination." Two more fingers were raised. "You also seem confused, and your attitude is very hostile and irrational."

D smiled but there was no humor in it. "Even though confusion and hostility seem to be your normal state of being, we still can't very well dismiss them, now can we?"

Menacingly, D stepped closer and pressed the clothes towards Leon until the stubborn American finally accepted them. "You can either put on these dry clothes, Detective, or you may choose to remain naked. The choice is entirely yours."

D smiled brightly and concluded, "Either way, you _will _be taking off those wet clothes."

Leon felt a shiver race through his body that had absolutely nothing to do with how cold he was. There were times when D could be downright scary.

"Fine, let me see what we've got there."

Petulantly he held them up and a look very close to horror crossed his face.

The bundle was one of Count D's, or at least that's what Leon thought at first. But of course, that couldn't be right because Leon was both taller and broader than the much smaller D. He glanced up at the man who stood before him, and yes, the outfit he now held in his hands matched the one the Count currently wore. Supple and very soft, it was a rich, vibrant green with a red Chinese Dragon embroidered on its front. It had the familiar Mandarin collar and frog buttons, as well as long loose sleeves with red cuffs to matched the dragon.

Leon held the material up, fascinated in spite of himself, and the cloth shimmered in the low light of the sitting room as only silk could. He wouldn't have thought himself capable of recognizing the fabric let alone naming it, but he had spent so much time with the Count that it had become almost second nature. After all, Leon couldn't remember ever seeing D in anything other than his old fashioned Chinese clothes.

"Hey!" Leon exclaimed, indignantly, "I'm not wearing a _dress_!"

D bristled at this comment. _"It's not a dress, you uncultured American oaf!"_ he exclaimed then paused and forced himself to take several calming breaths. "It is a modern adaptation of a style of clothing worn during the early Ch'ing Dynasty in China. It is a Chiao-fu, a less formal version of the Chi-fu, or 'dragon robes', which were worn only by royalty or court officials during that period of time."

As D continued speaking, his soft voice calm, he motioned to various parts of his own outfit as he described the details to the obviously uncaring Leon. "You will notice that it is a straight robe with a fitted torso, a closely fitted neckband, or Mandarain collar, long tubular sleeves, and side slits for ease of movement."

"The men's versions of the robes are almost identical to those of the women's, only wider. It was standard attire at that time and is very comfortable, roomy, and most certainly not a dress. You see?" D lifted the hem of his own outfit to reveal a pair of leggings that matched the green of the tunic. "This modern version is designed to be worn over pants. You may prefer to think of it as a very large shirt or robe."

He cast a withering glance at Leon. "You, Detective Orcot, are most likely more familiar with a style of clothing somewhat similiar. It has been made quite popular by your Hollywood martial arts films - the Kung Fu suit, I believe it is often called?"

"_Fine_! I'll wear the damned thing!" Leon mumbled, "Though I still think it looks like a dress."

"And you can't peek at me while I change." he added testily.

"Of course not," D sighed, looking disappointed. With a glare from the Detective, he sighed again and politely adverted his gaze and closed his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Denial Pt 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Notes: This is my first attempt at writing for this series. If I got this horribly wrong, please let me know.

For the Hundredwords Challenge Day 18

Words: 978

DENIAL

Part 5

Muttering to himself, Leon set the outfit D had forced upon him down on the seat of the nearest chair. He then cast a suspicious glance over at Count D, who was standing only an arms width away, his face adverted and his eyes closed. For a moment he considered demanding that D either turn away from him or leave the room altogether, but he quickly decided against making such an unrealistic demand. This was, after all, D's home. What right did he have to demand that he leave? It wasn't as if the man were some sort of voyeur who would ogle him as he got undressed.

Slowly, his hands trembling from what could only be in reaction to the hypothermia, Leon removed first his wet and muddy coat. He stared at it for a few moments, then glanced about the room wondering where he should put it. Not wanting to get the furniture dirty, he simply let it drop to the ground where it landed with a soft 'whump'. His soaked and muddy shoes and socks soon followed.

Goose bumps marched along his arms and upper torsos as Leon tugged his tee shirt out from the waistband of his jeans and pulled it over his head. He was so cold his teeth were chattering and his nipples were hard little nubs.

'_Why hadn't I noticed before how cold I was_?' Leon wondered, rubbing his arms briskly up and down his arms in an effort to create some warmth. He glanced at the fireplace wistfully. The raging fire was a nice touch if one was looking for that _'homey' _look, but in all honesty, it didn't provide as much warmth as good old fashioned central heating. Perhaps he'd try to convince D to look into the matter, though he doubted much would come from such a conversation. After all, this was D he was talking about and the man was nothing if not a little old fashioned.

Reluctantly, he removed his shirt and dropped it into the ever growing pile of clothes at his feet. The goose bumps multiplied like rabbits and shivers worked their way freely along his lean torso. He fumbled with his belt for a moment, his fingers cold and lacking their usual dexterity, then slid it from the belt loops slowly before letting it also fall to the floor. The metal tongue hit the floor with a small crack that made him wince.

As Leon first unsnapped his fly button then slid down the zipper of his jeans, he glanced towards D, so silent that it was almost as if he weren't in the room with him. The Chinese man's face was still adverted, his eyes still closed, but even though all Leon saw was the profile of the man's face, he could've sworn that there was a hint of a smile there on D's lips.

"No peeking, remember?" Leon snapped, fighting the urge to snatch up clothes and flee the room.

"I assure you, dear Detective," D replied, sounding indignant, "peeking at you is the last thing on my mind."

"Yeah, well, it better be." Leon muttered as he eased his pants down over his narrow hips. The wet fabric was being stubborn and yielded slowly to his irritated tugs so that before was grunting lightly from the effort.

Leon finally managed to pull the wet denim down his legs and they pooled around his ankles like heavy water. He pulled his feet free then, gripping the arm of the chair, he reached down and gathered the articles of clothing one by one. As he picked up his jacket, he sighed heavily as he noticed a tear in the fabric just above the elbow. '_It must have torn one of those times that I fell on my ass._'Leon thought, disgusted.

He absently pushed his finger through the hole in the elbow, measuring its length and width, judging for himself the extent of the damage. The tear was rather large, almost three inches long, and it wasn't along a seam, which would make repairing it more difficult. His sense of style, such as it was, wouldn't allow him to even consider merely patching the battered garment and his sewing skills were simply up to the task as he couldn't even sew on a button. No, he would simply have to go without or cave in and by a new jacket.

Unconsciously, one hand went to the elbow that matched the jacket sleeve that had been torn. When his fingers came in contact with the spot, he hissed sharply between his teeth and pulled away from the pain his touch had awoken. Mutely he stared at the tips of his fingers, which were smeared with drying blood.

"Oh dear," D exclaimed softly as he materialized as if by magic at Leon's side. "That looks like a rather nasty cut. We had better tend to it right away or it may get infected."

"I thought I told you 'no peeking', Count!" Leon snapped, suddenly conscious of that fact that he was practically naked.

"I wasn't peeking," D insisted huffily, as he carefully bent Leon's arm so he could get a better look at the wound. "Why didn't you tell me you had gotten hurt?"

"I didn't know, that's why."

Shaking his head, D released Leon's arm and took the wet bundle of clothes away from him. "I'll go get the first aid kit and take care of these clothes." He said, gazing sternly at Leon. He then pointed one long finger at the clean folded garments still sitting on the seat of the chair.

"You get those on before you freeze to death." He ordered, "I'll be back in a little bit."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yes, I know these chapters are short and for that I am truly sorry. I lost my confidence in working on longer stories in the recent past and am trying to get back in the groove of things. And the best way seems to doing a little writing every day. When this story is finished then perhaps I'll be able to finish some of those other stories...


	6. Denial Pt 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Author: yellowhorde

DENIAL

Part Six

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Leon picked up the outfit D had left him. "A dress is a dress,' he thought sourly, 'no matter what D says. If it looks like a dress, than of course it's a dress.'

He held it up to get a better look at it. The silk flowed over his hands like water. Fascinated despite himself, he stroked his hands over the fabric as he silently admired the detailed stitch work that made up the dragon motif on the front. They were so small, so uniform in size. It was as if it were made by machine. But knowing D, Leon was certain that this little work of art was hand made. _'And that's what it is'_, Leon thought with a smile, _'and the unknown seamstress an artist in her own right.' _

Another shiver rippled along his body and Leon knew that he couldn't just stand around in the drafty room in his underwear. First of all, he was damned cold. Then there was D to worry about. What would he think if he returned and found him standing in front of the fireplace clad only in a pair of white cotton briefs after being ordered to get dressed?

"Yeah, what would D think?" Leon wondered aloud staring absently into the flames as if mesmerized by their sinuous dance.

For a moment he allowed his thoughts to wander aimlessly. The look of startled surprise on D's face earlier as he had been pulled to the ground under the force of his weight flashed through Leon's mind with startling clarity. He found himself recollecting every minute detail of that incident - how wide D's eyes had been, the perfect 'O' of his lips, the press of his slender body against his, how warm he had been.

_'I wonder if D's lips taste as soft as they feel.'_

Leon's eyes flew open in shocked surprise. "'Jesus Christ, what left field did _that _come out of?"

Still, despite his initial confusion, he felt an undeniable rush of heat sizzled through his cold body at this unexpected thought. It set his blood on fire and stirred the coals of lust and desire which had been held in check for so long. There was no denying the flash of feeling that had surged through him when he had laid his palm against D's cheek. Those feeling had been familiar in their intensity and he had felt them too many times to deny what they were. And it wasn't the first time they had burned through him while in the Count's presence. But it _had _been the first time he had recognized them for what they were.

"No way!" Leon exclaimed breathlessly, his voice barely above a whisper. "That's... _impossible_..."

The significance of this moment slammed into him with the force of a lightning bolt and suddenly he knew that there was to be no denying the truth that he had hidden from for so long.

He was attracted to the mysterious Count D, maybe even in love with him, and probably had been since their first meeting.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yes, another short chapter. But at least there IS another chapter. I'm pleased with the progress so far. Unfortunately, the holiday rush is putting a strain on both my time and my budget. But hopefully I'll get chapter 7 done before too long.


	7. Denial Pt 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Author: yellowhorde

Status: In Progress

DENIAL

Part Seven

Slowly Leon sank down amongst the cushions of the couch as all the strength drained out of his legs. He draped his arms across his knees and bowed his head, his forehead coming to rest on his chest. His heart beat sluggishly in his chest and a fine mist of perspiration beaded his forehead despite the chill of his body.

"The hypothermia..." Leon mumbled, shaking his head as if to clear it, "that's what's wrong with me. I'm so freaking cold I can't think straight... That's it. No other reason... My mind's just playing some weird tricks on me."

He pushing a trembling hand through his hair and inhaled slowly, his breath shuddering as a particularly strong shiver took hold of him. It didn't help calm his thoughts so he tried again. Still no effect and the shivers were growing more violent by the minute.

"So much for those lousy relaxation techniques Jill keeps forcing down my throat," He growled. "I should've known that mystic hocus-pocus crap wouldn't work anyway. Give me a good beer any day of the week. That would set things to right in no time."

Unfortunately, he had no alcohol on hand and D kept the keys to his liquor cabinet hidden ever since the night he had crashed at the pet shop after getting shit-faced at a rather rambunctious engagement party for one of his high school buddies. He didn't remember much about that night except for bits and pieces. There had been so many beautiful women at the pet shop that night. So many drop dead gorgeous creatures...

Leon frowned as he tried to focus his memories of that night. He clearly recalled seeing that world famous ballerina, Jeanne La Croix. Aparantly she had been at the shop to see D's collection of rare birds. The very same dancer mysteriously disappeared the very next night during the production of _Swan Lake_ in which she danced the part of the evil Odile. D had dragged him to the preformance and even though he had been with the Count through the entire show, he couldn't help but feel that the mysterious Chinese man had something to do with her disappearance. Not that he had anything in the way of proof...

"Pity she disappeared like that. She was a fine looking woman."

Leon grinned suddenly, a great wave of relief surging through him. "There is no way in Hell I'm in love with a guy!" He crowed triumphantly, "Otherwise why would I be attracted to all those foxy ladies that keep hanging around D?"

Chuckling, Leon brought himself back to his current predicament. To wear a dress or to not wear a dress, yes, ladies and gentlemen, that was the question. With great reluctance he held up the outfit D had given him, keeping it at arms length. He examined it critically, his eyes narrowed to slits. There was no denying the fact that it was an excellent quality garment by all accounts. It was quite lovely, actually. A shame it looked like a dress...

Another violent shiver tore through Leon's body hard enough to make his entire body spasm.

"Damn it!" Leon exclaimed through chattering teeth, "Beggars's can't be choosers and I'd rather be warm and in a dress than sit here freezing my ass off in my underwear.

Sighing in resignation, he reached for the frog closures that supposedly kept the garment together. He tugged uselessly at them but his hands were practically numb with cold and shaking so badly that he only managed to fumble around like a complete idiot. Gnashing his teeth in frustration, he shifted the garment around, searching for an easier way to get it on, only to find that there wasn't any other way. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. There was one other way he could get this dress on.

"Why can't D spend money on clothes with zippers?" Leon groused as he slid first one arm into a sleeve than the other before pulling it over his head. "I mean, come on, man, let's get with the twentieth century already." Snorting in disgust he tugged his head through the neck hole and the cloth flowed into place.

"Hey, this isn't half bad," Leon muttered, liking the way the silk caressed his skin. "It's nice and roomy in the shoulders but not too loose in the chest."

Slowly he stood, tracing his hands down the shimmering material as he turned this way and that, admiring the outfit fit him despite his earlier protests.

"It's so smooth," he marveled, "And here I thought all of those little stitches would be itchy but they don't bother me at all."

"I'm so glad you like it, Detective." D's soft voice came from directly behind him and startled, Leon whirled around and almost lost his footing as his bare feet slipped on the wooden floor. He collapsed against the couch cushions, one hand clutching his chest.

"Jesus Christ, D! Don't go sneaking up on me!" Leon cried, "You'll give me a freaking heart attack."

D's ever present smile widened. "I am sorry, Detective." he murmured, "It was not my intentions to frighten you."

"Who said anything about being scared?" Leon snapped indignantly. "I'm not scared. You just startled me there."

"And again I apologize." D held out a small white box with a red cross on the side. "Now, why don't we attend to that cut of yours before it gets infected?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

I just want to thank everyone who took time out of their busy lives to read and/or review my humble story. I hope you are enjoying the story half as much as I am. I find that I really enjoy this series and hopefully there will be many more fics in the future!


	8. Denial Pt 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Author: yellowhorde

Status: In Progress

Notes: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

DENIAL

Part Eight

D set the first aid kit down on the table and stepped over to where Leon was standing. Leon watched him approach and his eyes flicked towards the case nervously. He didn't really care for doctors and all of the things associated with them. And he wasn't entirely sure he wanted the Count to use any of that stuff on him.

Yes, he realized that it looked just like any other ordinary first aid kit he had ever seen but, as he was constantly reminded during his almost daily interactions with the smaller man, looks could be deceiving. What if that little white box contained some weird and ancient herbal concoctions mixed with ground up human bones or something equally disturbing? He honestly wouldn't put it past D to possess such things.

D's ever present smile widened a little and his miss-matched eyes twinkled in the flickering light of the fire as he gazed at Leon, his eyes darting here and there as he examined the outfit he now wore. The young detective felt his cheeks flush under the Count's careful scrutiny and he grimly fought off the urge to cover himself with his hands. After all, he wasn't standing before the man clad only in his underwear - the robe's hem fell almost to the floor! - and yet he felt an undeniable sense of vulnerability.

Something in the way D was looking at him now unnerved him and he found himself taking a faltering step backwards. The back of his leg bumped into the edge of the couch and he realized that he had unintentionally backed away from the man standing before him. It was ridiculous that he should feel this way around the Count. He never had before. After all, he was taller and stronger than the slender Chinese man, though D had proven on several occasions that he definitely had the advantage when it came to speed.

D extended one hand and Leon noticed that he had a blanket draped over his arm. The Count held the blanket out to him, nodding his head in encouragement. "You must still be cold, Detective. This blanket should help warm you up a bit."

"Thanks."

Leon accepted the offered blanket, sweeping it over his shoulders like a cape. It was incredibly soft and like so many things in D's pet shop it had highly decorative designs covering its thickly woven surface. It was a distinctively Oriental motif with many swirls of red, green and gold worked into the design. Again, it was a bit too fancy for his own personal tastes, but the blanket's weight was light and it was indeed very warm. He was starting to feel a bit better already.

"You're most welcome, dear Detective." D gestured towards the couch, "Now if you will just sit down, we can take care of that nasty wound."

Leon sat on the couch, clutching the blanket about him. D knelt on the ground between the couch and the coffee table so that he rested lightly between his thighs. The sight of D kneeling between his spread thighs, gazing up at him with that serene face and those beautiful eyes, caused all sorts of wild images to go zinging through his brain, but Leon ruthlessly wrestled these thoughts into submission and sent them packing... or least he tried.

"If I may have your arm please, Detective?"

Reluctantly Leon held out his injured arm. D grasped his wrist lightly with one hand and pushed the roomy sleeve up over the elbow with the other. The Count's hands were so soft and a tingling wave of electric power surged through the Detective's body raising the fine hairs on his arm.

D glanced up as he noticed this reaction. "Are you okay, Detective?"

Leon flushed slightly. "Y-yeah. Just a little cold."

D nodded his understanding and bent his head back to the task at hand. "Bend your elbow, please."

Again, Leon did as he was told. He watched D's actions carefully as he examined the wound then reached towards the first aid kit. When he flipped the metal latch and raised the lid, he was relieved to see that it contained the exact same emergency medical supplies found in first aid kits across the country. He sighed in exaggerated relief and muscles he hadn't even know were tense relaxed.

"May I say that you look very dashing in that outfit, Detective." D said as he poured a cleaning solution over a cotton swab and began to gently wipe away dried blood and small particles of dirt from the wound. "I think the colors suit your skin, hair, and eye tones wonderfully."

"Uh... yeah... I'll have to take your word on that." Leon muttered, lost and slightly embarrassed at D's praise. What did he know about such things? He was, after all, a guy.

The scent of D's hair, warm and almost flowery, tickled his nose while the gentle touch of his hands sent hot and cold flashed rushing through his body. He tried to distract himself from his thoughts and concentrated on D's actions. But he wasn't having much success. It wasn't really a bad cut, he noticed, but it was rather long. Idly he wondered what he had fallen on. Probably a piece of glass.

"There we go, Detective, all clean." D dabbed at the wound with a dry cotton swab. "And it is unlikely that it will leave much of a scar."

"Thanks." Leon muttered.

"How did you know my size, D?" He asked after a small pause, ignoring the slowly building heat that surged through his flesh. He found himself grateful that he was wearing this robe instead of his jeans. "An outfit like this obviously wasn't bought off the rack and yet it fits like a glove."

D poured some clear liquid from a small brown bottle carefully onto yet another cotton ball. He glanced up from his work and smiled, his eyes sparkling with what could only be amusement. "You are correct. This outfit was custom made by a dear friend of mine. And as to your question of knowing your size, I can tell just by looking. It's a knack."

"Really?" Leon asked, his voice strangled. "Just by looking, huh?"

"Oh yes," D practically purred, "I have an eye for such things."

D gently pressed the wet cotton swab against the cut on Leon's elbow. He drew a hissing breath through clenched teeth when the antiseptic liquid touched his skin. Froths of white bubbles formed and began to slowly ooze down his skin.

"I'm sorry," D murmured apologetically. "Does that hurt?"

"No," Leon gasped, "not hurt exactly. But that shit sure does sting."

"Yes, I suppose it does at that. Perhaps this will help."

D pressed his body closer and the heat and feel of his body against Leon's nearly blew the young detective's mind. A small helpless moan escaped his throat as D began to gently blow on the wound, pursing his lips so that his breath flowed cooly over his skin, as if he were trying to cool a cup of hot tea. Goose bumps exploded along his skin.

"Is that better, Detective?" D asked, smiling mischievously.

Leon cleared his throat and croaked, "A-a little."

D reached out and took hold of one of Leon's hands, cupping it between his own. It was a bit warmer than it had been before but still much cooler than it should be. He patted it gently and turning, gathered up the first aid supplies and used cotton swabs before taking out a small tube of anti-biotic ointment and a large, sterile Band-Aid. He glanced up at Leon who stared back down at him, his beautiful blue eyes a touch wide.

D's lips twitched in amusement. "Shall I kiss it and make it better, Detective?"

"What?" Leon exclaimed, startled. His face did a slow burn and he adverted his face angrily. "Hell no! Stop messing around, D!"

"As you wish, Detective," D sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Diligently he smeared the ointment onto the wound with the tip of one long finger before covering it with the Band-Aid. He sat back on his heels to admire his handy work.

"A very nice job, if I do say so myself." He beamed a smile up at the scowling Leon, rose gracefully to his feet, and gathered the first aid kit and the used cotton balls. He then walked towards the door where he stopped and turned back to the Detective.

"I'll just take care of these and then we can enjoy our tea, Detective."

Then he was gone once more leaving a confused Leon alone to deal with his troubling thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Denial Pt 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Pairing: Leon D 

Category: General/Romance

Warning: Shonen Ai, Language

Title: Denial

Author: yellowhorde

Status: In Progress

Notes: Feel free to send comments/constructive criticism to me at

DENIAL

Part Nine

When D returned a short while later, Leon was curled up in the corner of the couch, shivering. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his chin rested on his knees. The blanket he had been given was now draped over his head like a cowl casting his handsome face into shadow.

_'He looks so much like his brother sometimes.'_ D thought, unable to suppress his smile.

"Comfortable, Detective?" he asked and settled himself gracefully into the chair directly opposite from where the police officer lay shivering.

"No," Leon snapped, glaring at him from beneath the blanket. "I'm sitting here in a dress freezing my ass off. Not exactly my idea of comfortable, you know."

"I do apologize for any discomfort on your part, dear Detective." D murmured as he reached for the teapot near the center of the table, his black hair falling forward and brushing his cheeks. "Your clothes are drying in the other room. They should be done before too long. Please, have a little patience."

He smiled up at Leon, his miss-matched eyes peering out through a dark spill of hair. Leon's breath caught in his throat as he felt those eyes burning into his own. He could feel them delving deeper... diving into his very soul, uncovering his deepest, darkest thoughts, feelings... desires.

D's eyes tugged at something deep inside Leon with gentle insistence, something he hadn't even known he possessed, something that had laid dormant for so long. Lust, yes, desire, yes, but something that went beyond the carnal needs of the body. Confused, he shook his head as if trying to clear it. Looking into D's eyes made him feel like he was drowning. It was both scary and exhilarating at once. Like riding a roller coaster. But there was also that oh-so-small taste of very real danger. One small screw-up and someone was going to get hurt... and hurt badly.

"Patience..." Leon parroted, and his voice felt dim and distant even to his own ears. "Right."

D smiled again then reached for a small brown glass bottle that sat next to the sugar bowl, his long fingers moving with a grace that was almost inhuman. Leon peered at the bottle suspiciously, almost certain it hadn't been there before. He knew he would have noticed it before now because it stood out stark and boring amongst the highly decorated dishes surrounding it.

_'It's almost like a scene out of Sesame Street. One of those silly learning games they always played,' _he thought, as part of one of those long ago songs drifted through his fuzzy brain.

"Shit." Leon muttered, pressing the palm of one hand against his forehead as if checking for fever. "My mind's totally whacked out today."

D glanced up at him, his expression one of confused curiosity. "Pardon me?"

"Nothing." Leon mumbled. "Just forget I said anything."

When D continued to stare at him, Leon held out his hand, palm up. "No wait. Let me see that bottle for a sec, will you?"

"Of course, Detective." D pressed the tiny bottle into his outstretched hand, then leaned back with a look of smug amusement. He folded one leg over the other at the knee and laced his long fingers together, the very picture of a patience. Leon ignored him, and carefully examined the bottle.

There were handwritten Chinese characters on both the label and the old-fashioned cork but that didn't tell him anything at all. He only knew a few spoken Chinese words and he couldn't read the language at all. He glanced at D feeling exceptionally foolish then returned his suspicious gaze to the bottle in his hand. Just an ordinary glass bottle as far as he could tell.

Leon sighed softly to himself as he stared at the bottle in his hand. He didn't know why he was acting like an asshole all of a sudden. It wasn't like Count D was going to poison him or anything. If he had wanted to do that, he could've done it on any of the countless other occasions he had shared tea with him. He knew he was being foolish, but he was nervous and on edge and if he wanted to act like a suspicious old woman, than so be it. His gut was telling him something was up. He didn't know what exactly, but it was definitely something. And he was a man who always followed his gut instincts. Even if they seemed to be wrong more often than not these days.

_'This could very well be just another harmless package,'_ he reasoned, '_or it could be something truly horrible.'_

Leon gripped the small neck of the bottle in one hand and the cork in the other. "Do you mind?" He asked, glancing over at D.

"Not at all."

Slowly Leon worked the cork free then set it down on the table. He then gingerly held the now open bottle lightly under his nose and fanned the air towards him with one hand, so that the freshly disturbed air currents would carry any lingering scents. The faintest hint of citrus tickled Leon's nose and he relaxed marginally, feeling more than a little foolish for his suspicious thoughts. A second, fuller breath confirmed his findings - the scent was that of lemons.

Miss-shaped eyes met blue and D smiled gently at the man sitting across from him. Leon lips pressed together in frustration as he handed the bottle back to its owner.

"Satisfied now, Detective?" D asked as he carefully added first a teaspoon of honey then three drops from the brown bottle into one of the ornately decorated cups.

"Yeah, I guess." Leon replied, unconsciously pulling the blanket about his shoulders just a bit tighter. "What's up with the lemon and honey, Count? You know I don't add sugary stuff to my tea."

"Just a little something to help sooth you." D smiled happily and, picking up the teapot, began to pour the steaming liquid into the cup. "We wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we?"

"Ha, that'll be the day. I'm healthy as a horse!" Leon boasted, pounding one fist solidly against his chest. "It'll take more than some snow and wet clothes to get me under the weather."

"Yes, of course." D murmured as he stirred the tea carefully before handing the teacup and saucer to Leon.

"Thanks." Leon said, grateful for something warm to drink.

The delicate porcelain cup, which seemed ridiculously small in his hands, radiated soothing warmth into his callused palms. Absently he gripped the handle of the spoon and stirred for several seconds. Then with a sigh he brought the cup to his lips and inhaled the fragrant steam that wafted lazily up from the amber liquid within. He was feeling a little bit warmer, but a cup of hot tea, even one sweetened with honey, would definitely hit the spot.

Leon paused, cup almost touching his lips. He noticed D watching him, one shapely brow arched and he smiled at him, and it was a comfortable smile, one that was came easily and was full of a warmth he hadn't known he possessed. D hesitantly returned the smile and Leon was surprised to see the faintest hint of a blush touch those pale cheeks.

He raised the cup of tea to the Count in silent salute then grinned wolfishly. With exaggerated care he took the spoon by the handle and withdrew it from his cup making sure he didn't spill. He then set it down carefully on the saucer. Seeing the almost shocked expression on D's face caused him to chuckle.

Leon sipped his tea noisily and the heady mixture of lemon and honey was surprisingly pleasant, each flavor balancing out the other smoothly. He could actually feel the warmth from the tea spilling down his throat and into his stomach. From there it exploded and flowed effortlessly through his entire system. Before he even finished his first cup he was feeling much warmer and more relaxed than he had felt in a long while.

Almost lazily he let his mind and eyes wander as a comfortable drowsiness settled over his body. He found himself watching D with something close to fascination as the other man prepared his own tea. Each movement was precise, graceful, like the choreographed steps in a ballet. Here he pours the tea as steam rises like mist from a waterfall. Now he adds one sugar cube. And another. His eyes fell almost helplessly to D's hands and he found himself admiring those long slender fingers. How graceful they were with their blood red nails manicured so neatly.

In his mind's eye he pictured those hands pressed against his bare chest, so warm and pale against his surfer boy's tan. Somehow he knew they would be smooth and soft as they gently explored the planes and ridges beneath them. Tracing fingertips down along the ridges of his abdomen. Mentally he followed the mental image of D's hands as they strayed lower, following the soft golden hairs along their southern path.

Guiltily he tore his eyes away from D, ashamed of his thoughts and the feelings they invoked within him. He cast his eyes downward, staring into the empty depths of his cup as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. But his guilt, though very much real, seemed far off and unimportant somehow. His thoughts began to fade and his body felt unnaturally heavy, as if sand flowed through his veins and not blood.

Leon glanced at D who sat across from him, sipping his tea. His eyes were closed and his face held such contentment. Leon opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. Blearily he gathered his thoughts and tried again. This time he was able to find his voice.

"Did... did you drug the tea... D?" he asked and his voice sounded distant and faint even to his own ears. "I'm so... tired."

D's eyes opened and his eyebrows rose at this unexpected question. "Why in heaven's name would I drug your tea, Detective?"

"Don't know. For shits and giggles?"

"You should know me better than that, my dear Detective." D's voice was soft but there was the barest hint of reproach.

"Yeah... I do... But..." Another wave of heaviness dragged at him, threatening to pull him under.

"What did you put in the tea?"

D set his cup down on the table with a sigh. "A few drops of lemon juice and a teaspoon of honey. Just a little something to help you relax. Nothing more."

"But..."

"Your body's energy reserves have been drained." D explained patiently as he stood and walked over to where Leon was sitting on the couch. He sat down besides him, close enough that Leon could feel the heat of his body through the blanket. The warm scent of his skin made his head reel almost drunkenly. He blinked slowly, his eyes getting heavier with each passing second. Like a bird trapped in the hypnotic gaze of a cobra he stared into D's eyes, feeling dazed.

"You need to replenish yourself."

"Replenish..."

"That's right." D murmured softly as Leon's head dropped slowly to his chest, his hands falling limply to his side. Skillfully D scooped up the teacup from the Detective's loose grip before it could fall to the floor and break. He set it carefully on the table a safe distance from the edge.

"Yes, that's a good boy, Detective." D whispered softly as Leon slumped over, his head slowly coming to rest in his waiting lap.

"Sleep now."

Leon's breath became slower, deeper, as he drifted into the darker waters of slumber. The tiny lines on his forehead smoothed away as all stress and worries slipped away from him. D smiled tenderly and shifted his position minutely so that both he and the American would be a bit more comfortable. From somewhere deep in the pet shop came the sounds of one of the antique clocks chiming the hour, a not so subtle reminder that time was not on his side.

For many long minutes D gazed down at the sleeping man as his own thoughts and emotions waged war with each other. A pain like none he had ever felt before thudded through his heart and he shivered at its implications.

"What is the meaning of these feelings?" he whispered, his voice trembling as water filled his eyes. "Could it be that I...that he..."

_'Be careful,'_ his mind whispered and it spoke with the calm and somber tones of his grandfather. _'That you do not start down that forbidden path.' _

With a sad, wistful smile D smoothed Leon's bangs from his forehead, stroking his long fingers through the smooth strands, enjoying their texture. He worked his fingers through his blond hair, as he described slow and gentle circles along the heat of his scalp.

A single tear fell against the back of his hand, followed shortly by another...and another. D closed his eyes and wept as unbearable pain pierced him, heart and soul. He focused his mind and tried to block out everything from the world save for the heat and feel of the man who slept now under his protection. But he could not for his heart ached knowing that there were dangers ahead that would test the limits of even his endurance and that those he cared for may very well be caught up in the fray. He wept because he was already walking that most forbidden path.

He had taken that very first step the day he had met Detective Leon Orcot.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Denial Pt 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet Shop of Horrors and I make no money from this or any fanfic I write

Pairing: Leon D

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Warnings: Shonen Ai, Language. Minor spoilers for Volume 10.

Title: Denial

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished!

Notes: Last chapter! I hope you enjoy. And I am really, _REALLY _sorry about the wait. Forgive me? Please?

Chris thoughts

Volume 10 threw my story off a bit. It clarified some things but made others much harder. Worse, it stated a timeline of nearly two years for the series. That led to a serious bit of rewriting on my part. So, let's just pretend that this and the other stories in the 'Course of True Love' Arc take place within the series, but BEFORE the events in Volume 10, okay?

DENIAL

Part 10

D opened his eyes slowly, drew in a long shuddering breath, held it for a few seconds, then released it slowly. He then took another slow breath followed by a third. This simple breathing exercise, learned so many years ago, helped calm his spirit and still the mounting confusion in his mind. He sniffled a little then wiped the evidence of drying tear tracks away with one trembling hand. It had been ages since he had allowed his feelings to so utterly overwhelm him and now he was felt drained and... strangely hollow inside.

The room was silent save for the soft, rhythmic sounds of Leon's breath and the crackling of the fire. D's gaze lowered to the sleeping detective whose head rested in his lap. Asleep, he looked so young, so innocent. So vulnerable. A sad, wistful smile tugged at his lips but it faded quickly. Innocent wasn't one of the words he would normally use to describe a human but in a sense that was exactly what Detective Orcot was - an innocent.

D's mind flashed to all of the lewd and provocative posters that adorned the detective's less than sanitary apartment and grimaced in distaste.

"Perhaps innocent doesn't exactly describe you, Detective," D amended softly as he stroked a wayward lock of hair out of Leon's eyes with exaggerated care. "Naive would probably be a better choice."

Nodding to himself, D continued speaking, his voice low and directed more towards himself than his sleeping companion. "Every day you encounter the worst traits of mankind. You hunt down murders, rapists, thieves. You see first hand the violence and destruction humans are capable of committing against their own kind... and Nature and her creatures."

"Yet you still believe that yours is a race worth saving." D paused, his brow knitting together as he struggled to understand the man who slept so peacefully under his protection.

"But how can that be?"

A swirling confusion of thoughts and feelings swarmed through D's mind, throwing off the delicate calm he had only just restored. Frustrated he turned his head to stare into the dancing depths of the flames, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the beauty of their destructive dance. But they offered no peace, only memories of death... his people slaughtered by the hands of the humans they had once tried to help.

How could he ever forget the betrayal of his people by the humans, the slaughter of his race, the death of _thousands_? A genocide ordered by a spurned son of a powerful emperor, the destruction of an entire race. His people, his... _family_. He fully understood his people's history, having been raised since youngest childhood on horrifying stories full of violence and death, first from his father and later, his grandfather. But while Grandfather's voice as he spoke of that long ago betrayal had always been steeped in angry bitterness, it paled in comparison to the hatred and pure loathing D had heard so often in his father's.

Only one had survived the slaughter, an ancient ancestor who had sworn revenge upon the entire human race. Now, almost one thousand years later, D had taken the same vow of vengeance against those responsible for the near extinction of his kind, and so many others. He had thought himself firm in his resolve and yet... doubts lingered. The faintest breath of hope stirred within his heart, a hope that perhaps Mankind would learn from their mistakes and turn away from the path of world destruction they were racing down with reckless abandon before it was too late.

Sighing heavily, D smoothed the hair from Leon's forehead, stroking the tips of his fingers along the line of the sleeping detective's face, tracing the strength of his jaw then up to soft, slightly parted lips. How soft they were, how warm, how... perfect... Unconsciously D leaned closer to Leon, until his black hair brushed the other man's skin in a tickling caress.

A shiver of longing streaked through D's body, causing the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck to prickle. So close, so very close... yet so far...

"_If only things could be different between us..." _Words carried on a whisper of air, so soft not even D himself heard them. But he felt them trembling through the depths of his heart... and despaired at the sweet ache of desire that washed through his body.

_Hey, why is Big Bro sleeping, D? It's the middle of the day!_

At the sound of Chris' voice in his mind, D jerked back with a startled gasp. He could feel the burn of a guilty blush setting his pale cheeks on fire. Fortunately, the young boy didn't seem to notice as he crossed the room on feet as silent as any cat's paws.

D gave an almost cheerful smile and smoothed his hair nervously with his hand. "Your brother was very tired," he said in response to Christopher's question. "And he needed a short nap."

Chris seemed to mull this over for a moment then he smiled brightly. _'Kay._

Relaxing almost visibly by the child's easy acceptance of his explanation, D's almost cheerful smile became a genuine one as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Christ, if you would be so kind as to retrieve your brother's clothes from the other room?" D asked. "I hung them up in front of the fire. They should be dry by now."

"Sure, D, no problem." Then the boy was gone, the muffled sounds of his footsteps disappearing down the hall.

"He's such a good boy." D sighed happily. "Calm, thoughtful, always willing to lend a helping hand." He chuckled to himself as he glanced down at the man stretched out on the couch with his head pillowed in his lap. "As different as night and day. It's sometimes hard to believe these two are really brothers."

Leon stirred just then, then groaned low in his throat. The sound sent another shiver through D's body.

"Are you awake, Detective?" D murmured smoothly.

Leon's clear blue eyes opened slowly, his lids heavy. He blinked owlishly then turned his head so that he was looking groggily up at D's smiling face. An impressive frown knitted his brow as he stared for several seconds, his puzzled thoughts showing clearly in his face, his eyes. Then comprehension dawned as he finally realized he had is head nestled in another man's lap.

"Shit!" With this startled cry, he bolted upright and was on his feet. He wobbled dizzily for a moment and put a tentative hand to his head until the world stopped spinning around him

"Language, Detective."

"Screw that! What the _Hell _is going on around here, Count?" Leon demanded harshly. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"You fell asleep."

The simplicity of the answer seemed to momentarily confuse the blond detective.   
"I fell... _asleep_?"

"That is correct." D replied calmly, his lips tilting into his accustomed smug smile.

"Shit!" Leon exclaimed for the second time in less than a minute. One hand combed absently through his slightly rumpled hair. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours."

"Crap!" Leon bent his left arm and glared in disbelief at his watch. "Will you look at the _time_?" he howled indignantly. "I'm supposed to work in less than thirty minutes!"

D's smile vanished in an instant. He had been hoping to spend the evening with Chris and Leon. Christmas was a family holiday after all, and even though he wouldn't have admitted to it aloud, he had come to view these two humans as something closely resembling family. Well, at least Christ at any rate. His most recent thoughts concerning Leon would have been strictly frowned upon in any normal family setting. Leon's unexpected announcement left him feeling disappointed. Cheated, even.

"But I thought you said you had Christmas Eve off, Detective." D spoke calmly as he slowly stood to face the other man. He desperately clung to his outward calm as a flurry of emotions threatened to unbalance him yet again. "Your brother will be greatly disappointed."

_(As will I.)_ D thought sadly as Chris entered the room carrying his brother's clothes in a neatly folded bundle in his arms. The tennis shoes were sitting on top, looking no worse for wear after their snowy ordeal. Again D was struck by how dissimilar the two siblings were. He doubted Leon would have bothered folding the clothes if their positions had been reversed.

_Disappointed 'bout what?_

"Your brother has to work tonight, Chris."

Large blue eyes the same shade as Leon's welled with disappointed tears as Chris gave his brother his clothes. _Do you really _have _to?_

"Yeah, I do," Leon muttered sheepishly. Without any of his earlier display of modesty he sat down on the couch and began to get dressed. He pulled on his socks, first right then left, before standing and stepping easily into his jeans then tugging them up around his narrow hips and waist. "I switched with Jill so she could go home and spend time with her family. She caught a plane home last night - the red eye- but she'll be there before midnight unless they ran into any problems."

Leon hurriedly removed the ornately decorated chiao-fu that D had given to him and slipped back into his tee shirt, but not before his body could react to the cool air against his skin. The small hairs on his arms stood erect and his nipples hardened into rosy pebbles as Leon tugged his tee shirt down over his chest and abdomen. The detective was completely unaware of the fact that D's eyes were taking in each small detail and following every movement he made and with great interest because all of his attention was focused on his little brother, who looked totally crushed and on the verge of crying.

He poked his shirt into the waistband of his pants, zipped them, then knelt down until he was at eye level with his little brother. "You understand, don't you, Chris?" Leon asked, his own eyes pleading for understanding. He didn't want to let anyone down but now, despite his good intentions, he was beginning to feel like a world class heel. "Jill's family lives on the East coast so she rarely gets to see them. But I get to see you guys every day."

_She never sees her family?_ Chris asked, his bottom lip trembling.

Laying a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, Leon shook his head. "Only once or twice a year, big guy. So, do you see now why I switched with her?"

Chris nodded solemnly, dashing away his unshed tears with one small fist. _Yeah, I do._

"That was certainly nice of you, Detective." D said softly.

Leon rubbed the back of his head, more than a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well, it was no big, you know?"

Suddenly Leon straightened up and hurried over to the present he had set on the end table when he had first arrived. He took the package into his hands and hesitated a moment before turning around. "Chris," he said, "I have your presents at the apartment. I promise I'll bring them to you tomorrow just as soon as I get off work, 'kay?"

_Presents?_ Chris exclaimed excitedly, _As in, more than _one

"Of course I mean more than one, numbskull!" Leon said with a mock-scowl. "What do you think your big brother is, some kind of cheapskate? Besides, this time I got paid right before the holiday so I had a bit of money to spend. Unlike last year."

He turned towards D with an almost shy grin. "But this one is for you, D." He said in a quiet voice so unlike his everyday one. He thrust the brightly wrapped present out towards the smaller Chinese man, who gingerly accepted it. D stared at it for a moment then glanced back up towards his unexpected benefactor.

"For me?" he whispered.

"Course it's for you." Leon said gruffly. "That's what I said, wasn't it?" His cheeks were splashed with color and he adverted his eyes as he mumbled, "Merry Christmas."

When D simply stood there and stared at the beautifully wrapped package in his hands, Leon cleared his throat meaningfully. "You can open it, you know. It won't bite. Promise." He held out his hand in the two finger boy scout salute.

Without further prompting, D carefully loosened the ribbons before slipping them off. He then used his fingernails to slice the tape so he could remove the wrapping paper, all the while taking pains to fold it neatly before setting it on the table along with the discarded ribbons. His beautifully unique eyes sparkled as he slowly opened the lid and revealed his gift.

"Oh, my... _Leon_!" D gasped, his face beaming with happiness and awe. "It's so _beautiful_!"

"Yeah." Leon muttered, blushing harder. He could hardly believe that D had called him by name without any prompting. And, oh! how he would love to hear him say his name with such exhilaration in a more intimate situation... But no, he wasn't like _that _and D didn't think of him in _that way_ anyway so there was no point in entertaining such evil, disturbing, wonderful thoughts.

"I saw it at this old antique shop downtown and immediately though of you." he explained as D excitedly showed Chris his present. "This old Japanese couple runs the place. The wife said it was one of the best quality dragon vases she's ever seen."

The vase was finely shaped with a background of smokey oranges blending with softer blues that eventually faded to black near the neck. Along the entire surface the was a very realistic representation of a Chinese dragon done in bone. Its miniature claws were extended so that it appeared to be gripping a small red sun and its glittering red eyes were a perfect match. He had been told that the eyes and the red sun were real rubies. And Leon, who was no jewel expert, had been rather impressed with the craftsmanship of such an exquisite piece of art.

D glanced at Leon, small worry lines creasing his brow. "But, Detective, this is a very rare and valuable antique. Surely it must have cost a small fortune!"

"Nah, I got quite the deal on it since I stopped a few thugs from breaking into their shop a few months ago." Leon chuckled happily. "The wife even took an additional $10 off because as she was wrapping it she noticed that there was a hairline fracture near the top.

He stepped over and pointed to a small, almost invisible crack, just below the rim of the vase. "See, it's right there."

"The flaws only help you value its exquisite beauty all the more." D stated sagely, then his ever-present smile took on a teasing quality along with his voice. "Just as I appreciate you, Detective."

"D," Leon said, his tone one of warning. "How many times do I have to tell you? I have a name. Please use it."

"Of course. Forgive me." D lowered his eyes almost demurely. "I shall treasure this always... Leon."

"Now that's better."

"But... I can't accept this." Leon's heart lurched at this statement, fearing it was a rejection until D hurriedly explained, "I do not have a gift for you."

"Don't worry 'bout that." Leon replied easily. "I didn't give you this expecting anything in return. I got it 'cause I saw it and immediately thought you would like it. It kind of reminds me of that dragon we released on the beach on our first Christmas Eve together. Remember?"

"Yes," Whispered D as he set the vase carefully on the table. "It was a most beautiful and rare dragon that was born that night. A special blending of East and West."

"Sure was spectacular." Leon mused dreamily.

D inclined his head. "Indeed it was."

Leon shifted his gaze abruptly and turned his attention towards his little brother.

"It's almost bedtime, kiddo. Time for all good little boys to be asleep. You don't want to scare away ol' Saint Nick, now do you?"

_I sure don't!_ Chris giggled. He threw himself at his brother and hugged him tightly. _Merry Christmas, Big Bro!_

Leon hugged him back fiercely then released him and stepped back. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

_G'night, D!_ Chris waved happily then turned and walked in the direction of his bedroom.

The two men stood side by side in silence for what felt like a very long time but was actually only a few minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but rather one that occasionally stretched out between close friends when they had run out of things to say to each other for the time being. But despite the comfortable silence there hung the distinct air of expectation. As if there was something else that needed said or done. Something rather important apparently, but neither man knew just what that certain something was, or rather, they may have had the faintest inkling, but were uncertain how to proceed.

And so they stood there as the fire started to die down, saying nothing but feeling plenty. Finally, D turned towards Leon and offered that enticingly coy smile he had seen earlier that evening. Leon meet his gaze squarely and was almost knocked breathless by the intensity of emotions he saw in the depths of the Count's eyes. He felt the heat in D's eyes leap across the distance separating them, felt it spark and begin to devour him.

It started as a gentle blazing across his cheeks as he found himself leaning closer to the smaller man. D tilted his head up subtly as Leon angled his down until their faces were the barest inch apart. The blaze exploded further, faster than a prairie wild fire, until it engulfed his entire body, dulling his frantic thoughts even as it heightened his senses. As they slowly drew together he found himself wanting to taste D's lips, run his fingers through his glossy black hair, touch his smooth pale skin. He wanted to be consumed by the heat that shimmered between them, unspoken and unacknowledged before tonight.

From the depths of the pet shop came the somber chimes of a clock sounding the time. And just like the chiming of the midnight hour in the fairytale _Cinderella_, the tolls of the clock signaled the waking from a magical dream, one that few had a chance to revisit.

Reluctantly, Leon glanced at his watch and cursed without heat. "Shit, I gotta go, D, or I'm going to be late." He sighed unhappily. "And then the Chief really will kill me this time. He wants to get home in time to wrap his kids gifts." Leon shook his head in disapproval. "Why he always waits until the last minute is beyond me."

He turned and walked quickly towards the entrance with a silent and bewildered D at his side. Right before he reached the front entrance he stopped and shrugged into his jacket, remembering that even though this was Southern California, they had just received a once-in-a-generation snowstorm. The amount of snow was miniscule when compared to what other parts of the country regularly received, but to Californians it was something spectacular.

"Hell." He muttered as he zipped the too-tight jacket halfway up his chest. He glanced at D, who was, as usual, smiling. But his smile seemed a bit wrong somehow, as if it were a frozen mask that he hid behind when something was hurting deep inside. "I'm going to freeze my ass off out there."

With that he pushed open the door, but something made him stop and look back, that feeling of having left things unfinished. "I'll be back tomorrow to give Chris his presents."

"Promise?" D's eyes were overly bright, his voice shaky, holding the trembling edge of... tears?

"Come on, Count." Leon sighed, almost but not quite in exasperation. "We've known each other for almost two years. You should know me better than that. Would I lie to you?"

D offerer another one of those surprisingly shy smiles, then inclined his head so that his black hair fanned across half of his face, obscuring one mysterious eye.

"No, Detective." He murmured softly. "There is no deceit in you." His almost tremulous smile widened just a touch. "You lie only to yourself... and even that you do badly."

Leon looked puzzled for a moment. "Yeah... I guess so."

He shrugged his broad shoulders in what was no doubt meant to be nonchalant but came across to D as uncomfortable. "Well, see ya, later."

Leon turned to go and D's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he watched him begin to ascend the stairs leading to the outside. One of his arms reached out silently, almost against his will, his fingers stretching towards the human beseechingly. His mouth opened but no sound came out. Then Leon was halfway up the stairs and something inside him that had been holding him back broke and he found his voice at last.

"Leon!"

Hearing his name called so earnestly, Leon could not help but stop and turn back. "Yes?"

Suddenly D was right in front of him, his arms rising to encircle his shoulders, his willowy body pressing against his, so warm, so right. Without another word D rose onto the balls of his feet, straining towards him, eagerly, desperately. Instinctively Leon lowered his own head until, finally, their lips met and melded as if they had kissed a hundred thousand times before.

_'His lips taste like strawberries on a clear summer's day,'_ Leon thought wondrously a split second before he stiffened, shocked, as electricity sang through his body, thrilling him, scaring him. The small hairs on the back of his neck and along his forearms stood at attention as did other, lower parts of his anatomy. And for once he felt not the slightest bit of guilt at this obviously physical response. _'I'll feel guilty later!'_ he thought, but for now all he cared about was the taste, scent, and feel of D, pressing against him, entwining around him, kissing _him_. And, to his delight, he found that kissing D was unlike kissing anyone else in his life. It was like receiving a rare and wonderful taste of Paradise.

Leon relaxed into the kiss and soon felt the light press of D's tongue against his lips. Hesitantly he opened to him, thrilling to the feel of their tongues dancing, dueling for dominance, as their breath mingled. His arms wrapped around D's body, holding him close, the press of his arousal eager against D's stomach. Like to frantic, mindless things, his hands glided lower along the smaller man's back until they cupped his firm buttocks and squeezed hard.

D gasped raggedly against him. His small hands slid down from around Leon's neck until they rested on his shoulders. For a moment he gripped them tightly, possessively. He heard the other man's answering gasp as he felt the bite of his nails. He relished this sound, wanting to hear it again, but instead he slid his hands down until his palms rested against the muscles of Leon's chest and he was pressing himself away, gently breaking contact. His pale face was flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each heavy breath.

Leon's hands released him and fell heavily to his sides and the two of them merely stared at each other, their surprise at this turn of events scrawled plainly across their equally flushed faces. He was more than a little flustered at what had just happened, but more so by his instinctive reactions, which had not been what he had expected at all. There had been no sense of repulsion when D had kissed him, rather he had found himself drawn to him by more than physical need. But his body, knowing well what it wanted now that it had finally received a small sampling of what _could _be, immediately began to battle with his mind, which was now screaming loudly about how things should and should _not_ be.

D on the other hand, seemed a bit more control of his facilities. "Merry Christmas," he murmured as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and beamed him a truly beautiful smile.

"Uh..M-Merry Christmas to y-you, too, Count." Leon stammered.

He turned and began to walk up the stairs feeling as if his shoes had suddenly spouted wings. Despite this feeling of giddiness, he still felt the need to 'set things right.' When he reached the top he turned and looked down at the other man standing halfway up the stairwell, a gentle smile on his lips.

"This doesn't change anything between us, you know!" He called down gruffly, tugging at his jacket, and pulling the zipper up snuggly under his chin to ward off the unseasonable chill. "I'm still going to take you down one of these days, D, so you'd better watch your back!"

With that, he turned, back hunched against the cold and slowly trudged up the rest of the stairs. Then, without stopping or turning, he waved his right hand almost absently in a gesture of farewell.

"Catch you later, D."

D smiled fondly up at the retreating back of the human. "I am looking forward to it, my dear Detective. I most certainly am."

For many long moments D stood there quietly, listening to the sound of the wind. But just as he turned back to the front door, he paused suddenly feeling alone, and very vulnerable. The small hairs at the nape of his neck stood to attention and his skin seemed to crawl.

_Someone was watching him! _

A sense of dread settled heavily over his shoulders like a heavy cloak, dampening his good spirits. Frowning slightly, D turned and hurried up the steps until he reached the outside. A sharp wind whipped his hair into a wild frenzy. It's bitterly cold edge stung his cheeks and brought tears to his eyes.

Feeling apprehensive, he glanced down the street that Detective Leon Orcot had so recently walked. There was no sight of the detective, no evidence of his passing save for a few footprints in the snow that were steadily being wiped away by the screaming force of the wind. Before his eyes the last few tracks faded... then were gone almost as if they had never existed.

An incredibly powerful feeling of isolation swelled inside D as his sharp eyes scanned the shadows carefully All of his senses screamed that danger was coming... but from which direction? When? And what form would it take? The night was full of eyes, he knew, but which ones were the ones that wished ill upon him and those he cared about?

The howling wind and drifting snow offered no answers to the questions that filled his mind. Silently he hurried down the steps, wrapping his arms about his slender body in an attempt to ward off the cold. With one more worried glance into the night, he shut the front door... and locked it.

In the whispering darkness from an ally across from the pet shop, a shadowy figure with a pair of glowing eyes slipped deeper into the night until it was indistinguishable from any other shadow. The wind gusted violently, carrying the shadows muttered words from its hiding place.

_"So... we have found you at last, Count D."_

THE END

I just want to thank all everyone whose read/reviewed/enjoyed this story. You made my first attempt at writting PSoH so rewarding!

If you enjoyed _'Denial_,' please keep an eye out for Part Two of my 'Course of True Love' Arc, _'Man-Eater.'_ - Coming sometime in mid/late February 2005.


End file.
